Revenge is sweet
by RaccoonMama13
Summary: Harry finds that he's been lied to about his family. Now they will have revenge on the one who tore them apart. Dumbledore had better run.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I would hope that everyone knows that Harry Potter isn't mine and instead belongs to the brilliant J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine. Or at least that's what the evil bunny, Bringer des Unterganga says anyway.

Chapter 1: A letter and suspicion

Privet Drive seemed like any normal upper-middle class neighborhood. Neighbors who knew everything there was to know about each other. Yet on this seemingly normal street there was a boy who was anything but normal. This young boy, or rather young teen was sitting in a strangely clean room, for a teenage boy, watching a clock that seemed to have seen better days. This young teen was none other than Harry Potter. An orphan that had been left with his only relatives the Dursley's after his parents James and Lilly Potter had been murdered when he was just a baby. It was currently 11:59 pm on the 30th of July. His 14th birthday was approaching and fast.

As he counted down the seconds he was unaware that a huge change was about to change his life as he knew it. As the midnight hour struck a strange owl arrived with a letter for him. Thinking it was from his Godfather Sirius Black who was on the run after escaping from the wizarding prison after being wrongfully locked away after 12 long years without a trial, only to do the impossible and break out to protect Harry. Accepting the letter the owl flew away leaving the young teen puzzled, but shrugging it off he turned his attention back to the letter he held in his hand. According to the seal it was from the only wizarding bank Gringotts.

Mr. Potter,

You are invited to attend the reading of the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter. This letter shall act as a portkey and bring you here at 10 o'clock in the morning of the 5th of August.

Sincerely, Ironhide Manager of the Potter accounts

Staring at the letter in confusion he almost missed another owl that flew in. This one came with a letter from Hogwarts. The short of it was that Headmaster Dumbledore told Harry that no one could come get him until the last week of August and he had to stay with his aunt and uncle until then. As it just wasn't safe for him to leave the wards, now despite what Snape seemed to think Harry wasn't stupid and his relatives had shown him the letter that the ageing headmaster had left with him the night Harry had been dumped on his family's doorstep. His aunt and uncle hadn't had it in them to mistreat the poor babe and raised him equal to their own son Dudley. Harry was just a good actor knowing that the headmaster had wanted Harry to have been abused. Armed with this knowledge the family had helped pull off the greatest plan they could, Harry would only take old clothes and pretend that he had known nothing of the wizarding world. It had worked like a charm, the headmaster thought he had Harry as a pawn to do his bidding.

The next morning Harry told his family about the letters and it was decided he would go and they would pick him up in London later that afternoon. When 10 o'clock finally came around Harry was standing in his in the old clothes holding the portkey, vanishing in a flash of light.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys were so sweet. I know that there are elements in this chapter that will be similar to another story, for this I apologize if it offends the writer of that story, but it was the only way it would work and I am not stealing your story I swear. And let's give a hand to the wonderful writer who volunteered to Beta this fledgling story Ryder Bellamiren! Now on to the next chapter before Bringer des Unterganga gets bored!

Chapter 2: Gringotts

After miraculously landed on his feet, or at least that's what he thought, Harry looked around and saw a goblin headed his way. As the magical being (never call a goblin a creature, after all why do you think the Weasley family is so poor?) got closer he realized that he recognized this particular goblin.

"Hello Griphook, how are you doing this morning?" Harry asked politely. Griphook looked momentarily surprised before covering it up so well Harry almost thought that he had imagined the whole thing. "I am doing well Mr. Potter, and yourself?" Harry grinned with a certain look of mischief in his eyes, "I'm doing just fine. Do you know who all is coming to the will reading?" Griphook's returning smirk had the exact same undertone to it "Indeed Mr. Potter, we here at Gringotts keep track of more than just gold, but also the flow of it." He chuckled. As they entered a room with a large table going down the middle, there was the distinct sound of a decent sized group of people falling on the floor.

Harry, as prearranged with the goblins, cast a glamor charm over himself and took his seat. As the approaching group came closer to the room the voice of Dumbledore could be heard saying, "I told you we are the ones protecting Mr. Potter and as such have his full faith to be here as his representatives. Now why don't we just get this silly little thing over with, after all the will has been followed to the letter, and what hasn't has been at the bequest of young Mr. Potter." As Dumbledore, the Weasley's (minus the twins, Bill, and Charley), Mad-Eye, Hermione, and a few other people that Harry didn't recognize walked into the room.

"Sit down. Now" growled another goblin. "I am Ironhide, the manager for the Potter vaults here at Gringotts". Everyone sat down after hearing that especially from a goblin that looked as if it had been in a few of those goblin wars that Professor Binns always droned on and on about. As everyone sat down Ron said in a stuck-up voice that at Hogwarts would have had Harry looking everywhere for Draco Malfoy, "Who exactly are you, ya little wanna be loser?". Everyone looked over and upon noticing a strange boy Dumbledore with twinkling eyes said "My dear child you seem to be in the wrong room, this is the room for the reading of the Potter's will."

"I know" the strange child replied. "Well you must simply leave and find your parents child." Molly simpered, while still managing to pull off an 'I-better-than-you' tone, "After all they must be worried sick about you". "They're dead" the boy said in a flat voice, "Plus according to the letter I received I'm supposed to be here".

"That's quite enough of that" growled out Ironhide, just as Dumbledore seemed to be gearing up to start an inquisition on the boy and who his family was to the late Potters. "After all time is money, and you are starting to waste my time". The last part was said with a glare toward Dumbledore and his lackeys.

"Very well we may begin" Dumbledore stated with a combination of his grandfatherly persona and that of a wealthy noble or king humoring his subjects. With a last glare Ironhide pulled out a scroll that no one had noticed yet.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You guys have been so wonderful. The reviews have been wonderful and a great help for me. I can't thank you guys enough, but I hope this is a good start.

Chapter 3: Secrets start coming out

Once everyone had settled down Ironhide opened the scroll and began to read "I Lord James Charles Potter and I Lady Lilly Rose Potter nee Evens do hereby decree this to be our final will and testament and all other wills and testaments are declared null and void. First to our friend Remus Lupin, Mooney to you we leave a vault with 100,000,000 Galleons and our seaside cottage in Whitehaven. Go wild Mooney. To Sirius Black, Padfoot we leave you 50,000 Galleons and our Irish country house. Take care of Mooney will ya? To Peter Petigure we leave nothing. Since we are dead that means that you are the one to betray us. As to who gets to take care of Harry, he is to go to a magical family though we prefer the Malfoy's or Bones, but under no circumstances is he to go to my sister Petunia or the Weasley's. I fear that he will not receive the guidance that he will need as a noble magical child if he is sent to one of these two homes. To Harry we loved you like you were our own and so we leave everything else to you our sweet little godson. You see due to a misfired spell James and I were both infertile and as such would never be able to have children. As such you are now the Potter lord little man. In the main vault is a copy of your original birth certificate. It can only be opened with your magical signature. All other instructions are included with it. We love you sweetheart. So we have said it so mote it."

Once the reading was over Dumbledore handed over a slip of paper. "This is from young Harry. As you can see he has given me permission to accept or decline anything on his behalf and wished that the money be granted to help end this war." "Do you think we are idiot's?" growled out Ironhide.

Handing the paper to Harry asking "Is this true?", "No" Harry answered. "No missive was sent to the Headmaster, but I have one where he attempted to prevent me from coming" Harry said as he removed the glamor charm. "Harry my boy what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked in surprise, "You know you should be at your Aunt's house. It's not safe out in the open like this."

Both Harry and Ironhide just looked at the headmaster as if he had lost his mind. "Perhaps you didn't catch what was said, but the Potter's were my _godparents_ not my parents, thus the Dursley's are not blood kin to me. They were however a real family to me unlike what you wanted." Harry snapped. "Ironhide may I go to the vault now? I want to know who my parent's really were." "Of course Lord Potter, just follow me." They walked away dismissing the others in the room as unimportant.

Once the cart they had climbed in came to a stop Harry got out at an indication from Ironhide and approached the door. "Just place your hand in the center of the door and it will open for you." calmly stated Ironhide.

Harry did as instructed and was surprised when the door just swung open. As he walked in he noticed at the side an unusual carved out area. As Harry approached the carved out area he noticed a hole about the size of a hand. Carefully he placed his hand inside and felt a slight sting, like getting a shot. As he jerked his hand back out the carved out spot seemed to melt away revealing a self with three envelopes, one of which had his name on it. He opened it and found it to be his birth certificate. As he looked he noticed his name was really Hadrian Thomas Riddle and his father was listed as Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr. and his mother as Severus Tobias Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Ok first I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. I've had some questions asked and I will attempt to answer them as soon as I can, but that may take a few days. I will tell everyone now there will be no slash or sex scenes, mainly because I would most likely just mess them up. Also my dear readers I have a poll up, I need your help with an idea as to why Sev and Tom weren't looking for sweet little Hadrian, this is a tough one for me to figure out so please go cast your votes. And now on with the story! Right Bringer des Unterganga?

Chapter 4: The Parents

As Harry, now knowing himself to be Hadrian, left the bank in a sort of daze he didn't see the Weasley family plus Hermione who seemed to decide that mobbing him in Diagon Ally was a good idea, especially on the doorstep of Gringotts. Let's just say that the goblin doorkeepers were not happy and that the attackers now owed the goblins and Hadrian quite a bit of money. After that disaster Hadrian noticed he was getting hungry and was not surprised when I found out it was going on 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

As he approached the Leaky Caldron he noticed that he was being followed. He entered the pub and ordered a meal of lamb and vegetables and rented a room for the next month. As he entered his room he locked the door with some very advanced charms he had learned and was grateful that being a Lord meant that he was now emancipated and considered an adult in the Wizarding World. As he sat on his bed he wondered if he should bother trying to contact his parents or not. After all his "father" had been trying to kill him since he was at least 11 and his "mother" had made it no secret that he hated him with a fury that was matched only by his hatred of the late James Potter.

"No" Hadrian said "I won't waste the time, effort or parchment to try and tell them. After all they hated me then and this won't change anything, so why set myself up for the disappointment?" After having come to his decision he went to sleep, unaware that the decision had been taken from his hands by Ironhide via the wishes of the late Lady Potter.

That night two owls arrived at the home of Tom Riddle Jr. also known as Lord Voldemort. One went to him and another went to his Potions Master Severus Snap (a meeting had just ended so everyone was still in the throne room). Upon noticing the seal as belonging to Gringotts they opened the letters unaware as to the chaos it would bring to their ordered lives. The letters read 'Dear Sev/Tom, If you are reading this than I was right and Dumbledore did kill us and Hadrian was kept from you. Yes Hadrian is alive, thought you might know him as Harry Potter. It was the only way we knew of to keep him safe from that manipulative old goat. I feel Dumbledore may have placed him with my sister in the hopes of him being abused, but since you got this letter instead then that plan fell through and she truly cared for him, and he is in a safe place waiting for you to get him. Know this James made him the Potter heir and he is now Lord Potter despite the fact he has no Potter blood and doesn't carry the Potter name. Love Lady Lilly Potter nee Evens.'

Upon reading the letters Lord Voldemort yelled "Everyone but Severus get out!" and not wanting to face their master's wrath everyone but Severus vanished with a pop. "Did you know?" Voldemort asked Severus with a look of pain in his eyes. Not needing to ask for clarification Severus answered simply "No. If I had he wouldn't have pulled so many stunts over the years." "I guess that leaves the question on how to find him to bring him home." responded the Dark Lord.

"Based on his previous patterns I would wager he's at the Leaky Cauldron." Severus said rubbing his chin, his eyes clouded in worry for his son he thought had died years ago.

"My Lord!" yelled a new recruit rushing into the throne room.

"CRUCIO" yelled Voldemort. After about 5 seconds he released the curse and said, "Never enter my presence without permission ." "B-but m-my l-l-lord" the man gasped "it's about the Potter brat"

"What is it" Severus demanded, both he and the Dark Lord had narrowed their eyes at such disrespect toward their son, the Dark Prince.

"He's at the Leaky Cauldron. He booked a room for a month." "Which room" hissed out an enraged Dark Lord "It's room 245" gasped the low level death eater. "Hum. For that information your life will be spared" Stated Voldemort offhandedly. "Thank you My Lord" the laying figure gasped.

"Come Severus, let's get our lost son" "of course My Lord"

The figures of Severus and Voldemort vanished with a pop. Only to reappear in Diagon Ally just past the pub that was their destination.

After casting glamor's over himself the Dark Lord lead Severus to the room that held their presumed dead son.

Hadrian awoke to knocking on his door. Groggily he answered his door only to get a shock.

"Hello Hadrian. It's nice to finally see you as you should be. Why don't you move out of the doorway and let us in my son?"


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I have to admit, I'm kinda sad that no one voted on if Dumbledore messed with Tom and Sev's memories and that be why they never tried to find him. The poll on that came down a day or two ago because no one bothered to go vote. But on a happier note I got some reviews asking for updates so yea!

Chapter 5: The Talk

The voice of his potions professor and newly discovered 'mother' Hadrian snapped out of the sleepily shocked state he had entered upon seeing his biological parents outside his room door. "Why should I?" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion. "After all, you" he pointed at Severus, "made it no secret that you hated me and believed I should have died that night. And you," he gestured to a matured looking Tom Riddle, "have tried to kill me several times since I was at least 11. So why would I be stupid and trust that you won't try to kill me now?"

Seeing the wary and suspicious look in those beautiful green eyes of their lost baby saddened Severus and the Dark Lord, but what nearly killed them is the fact that he was right, they had done all of this to him and so he had no reason to believe that they wouldn't hurt him or even try to kill him. Pulling out their wands, their grief shining in their eyes as Hadrian stiffened as though expecting pain from them, proceeded to swear upon their magic's and lives to bring no intentional harm to him in any way shape or form. After the oaths were made Hadrian reluctantly let them into his room.

Everyone sat down at the table that was provided with the room and just stared at each other for what felt like hours to Hadrian, but was really only about a few seconds before his 'father' finally broke the silence. "I know you have questions my son and we have much to tell you, but where to begin is the hard part." sighed Voldemort. "How about you start with why you hate me and want me dead." Hadrian stated with a hard voice, but the hurt undertone was undeniable. "I mean if you didn't want me, then why not leave me with the Potter's and just ensure via an Unbreakable vow that they would never tell me that I wasn't really their son. There was no reason to try and kill me to insure I would never know or be an embarrassment to you." "Is that what you think happened? That the attacks were to make sure you never knew?" asked Severus in disbelief. "It's the only thing that I can think of that makes sense." replied Hadrian "Merlin no child!" cried out Voldemort and Severus "We had thought that you were dead. Dumbledore had broken in just days before the ceremony to name your godparents. He must have created a golem using a drop of your blood, because from where we were standing what we saw was him stabbing you to death. You were only 3 days old. The Potter's must have tried to claim you, but because we didn't give you up it made them your Godparents instead." explained a horrified Severus.

"When I attacked the Potter's we were still in a state of grief. Try to imagine, we had just lost you our little prince and two couples who just happened to be 2 of the 3 biggest supporters of Dumbledore each had a young healthy son that would be trained by the monster that had just murdered our child in cold blood because we weren't on his side." gently explained Voldemort to a once more shocked Hadrian. "As for why we didn't realize this before," continued Severus "it is simply the fact that someone must have tampered with our minds to not sense the magic that is coating you. A powerful glamor charm I believe." Hadrian looked up in surprise" This isn't what I really look like?" he asked. "No I can remove it if you wish." Voldemort stated, unsure on if his son would trust him that far yet. " I would like to know what I really look like so yes please remove the charm and anything else that doesn't belong." Hadrian requested in a strong, clear voice.

"Hold on then, this will be a bit uncomfortable" replied an amused, but relived Severus.

"You may want to lay down for this." said Voldemort, pride for his son shining in his eyes.

After Hadrian made himself comfortable on his bed his parents got to work and removed the charms on their little prince. Some of which enraged them including, but not limited to tracking spells, spells to hinder his concentration, his ability to form attachments to others, loyalty spells, and compulsions to try and save everyone that would be too strong for an adult to fight let alone a child. All of these were cast by either Dumbledore or Molly Weasley. About half-way through Hadrian passed out from pain and exhaustion.

All Severus and Voldemort could see was that he had grown about an inch and now had his mother's silky, fine black hair. "Let's get him home when he wakes up." said Severus casting a look at Voldemort. "Of course," was Voldemort's reply "I had intended that already."

AN: At best I can update every other day during the week. Classes are kind of crazy at the moment and I'm a senior as well. Thank you for your patience everyone! Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks everyone for not getting too mad. It's been crazy here with work, school, and trying to get more than 4 hours of sleep. Any way here's the next chapter! Oh and from now on Voldemort is going to be called Tom, unless by Dumbledore, the Order, the Death Eaters, and of course Hadrian.

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 6: Welcome Home

As Tom and Severus sat just watching their son sleep they were both lost in thought on where to go from here. When they had believed that they saw him murdered by Dumbledore they had mourned and then lashed out at others because of their own feelings of inadequacy as parents because they had failed to protect their son and heir.

"The Malfoy's may be a problem you know" Severus calmly stated to Tom bringing them both out of their contemplative moods. "I know" Tom sighed out "especially Draco and Lucius, what with them trying to get me to name Draco my heir or even make him my consort." "And to think that I would make a potion that would allow for a child to be of your bloodlines and born of a surrogate." Severus sneered.

"Not to worry my love." said Tom reaching over and pulling Severus closer to himself on the couch. "You are the only one for me."

As they sat holding one another they didn't notice that Hadrian had woken and was silently observing them through barely opened eyes. 'So this is what it's like having your parents around' mussed Hadrian.

Tom looking over noticed that Hadrian was awake brought Severus's attention to this fact with a quiet nudge and subtle head movement to their awakened son. "How are you feeling Hadrian?" asked Severus in concern. After all this was his son whom they had thought was dead and had missed too much of his life already. Not to mention all the spells, curses, and charms on his baby that had hampered his full potential and done who knows how much damage. None of those spells were designed for long term use or exposer.

"Better than I can ever remember." was the reply form a sleepy Hadrian. "Are you ready to go home son?" asked Tom with love for his son shining in his eyes. At Hadrian's surprised look sadness also took it's place in both Tom's and Severus's eyes. 'He shouldn't be surprised to get to go home' both thought unaware that Hadrian wasn't surprised about going home but that they were leaving so soon.

"Where is home?" he asked. "We, and that includes you now that we have you back, live in Slytherin Manor" replied Tom noticing that Hadrian's eyes were now a dark green instead of the emerald green of before, but the green seemed to be getting darker and there were flecks of red around his pupils.

"Ok, but I was going to get some new robes today." said Hadrian with a bit more confidence. "I'll have our tailor come and make your wardrobe." calmly stated Tom as he and Severus tried to hide their amusement at his scrunched face at the mention of clothes shopping (he's a 14 year old boy. And after shopping with one I can safely say in general they don't like clothes shopping).

"Is there anything else you had planned for today?" inquired Severus. "I wanted to run by the apothecary and get a few things for a potion I wanted to try and make." Hadrian stated hesitantly casting a quick look at his mother. "I have a question." he said "Why is it that I feel like I am safe with you two, but even earlier today I wasn't even going to contact you about being your son?" "That's actually a good question" said Severus getting up and started to pace trying to think. "It's simple really." said Tom drawing the attention of his small family. "All those spells on you were hampering your magic, which is telling you that we are your parents and thus safety for you." "Huh, go figure." mussed Hadrian.

Chuckling Severus said "Well let's go home and get you settled Hadrian." "OK."

"Come over here son" called Tom, unsure how well Hadrian would respond to being called son by himself or Severus. To his pleasantly surprised shock Hadrian walked over without much fuss. Concerned about this strange behavior he placed his hand on Hadrian's forehead and frowned at the fever he could feel. "I'm going to side apparite you home and you are going to go to bed. You seem to have developed a fever from all the spells being released at once."

"Ok" mumbled Hadrian as he stepped into his father's arms to bury his face in his chest. The three of them disappeared with a pop echoing in the room.

They appeared in the throne room and set about going straight into the family wing. The Manor from what little Hadrian saw was done in soft cream and greens with some silver accents and portraits hanging along the walls. As he was placed in a room toward the end of the hall his parents helped him into pajamas and tucked him in to a large soft bed that even beat out the Hogwart's four poster beds in comfyness. As he was falling back to sleep he heard his parents say good night Rain and welcome home.

AN: Poor sick little Hadrian. Anyway when he's better he's going to want revenge on Dumbles, so Prank ideas people! Bringer des Unterganga says that the best pranks are mentally scaring, and while I think that Dumbles deserves that I have to admit I'm at a loss as to what to do with him. But I need a prank involving his lemon drops. So please help Hadrian get revenge my lovely readers!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey everyone, I've had some wonderful prank ideas sent to me, but as much as I loved them a few were a bit much for the first prank and one would just scar the minds of even The Marauders, maybe some of them will come into play later on? Please keep sending in ideas, after all the pranks won't start for a few more chapters.

Chapter 7: Settling in

Three weeks had past and Hadrian had yet to wake up. Severus and Tom were of course concerned that something was wrong that went beyond the breaking of so many spells on a minor's core, especially ones that had been in place as long as the ones on Hadrian had been.

"I'm worried about him." murmured Severus as he gently stroked Hadrian's hair off of his sweaty forehead. "I know. I am as well, but you heard the healer, it's just his body and magic re-centering itself. Once it's finished he'll be up and about." Tom said attempting to be reassuring, but his own worry was clearly seen in his eyes. "The healer is still here in case right?" questioned Severus whose main focus was still centered on his son, who in his opinion was still too pale to be healthy.

"Of course he is, and if anything happens to Hadrian he will be the first to pay." promised Tom with gleaming eyes promising retribution on any who would harm his son.

For Hadrian the next few weeks were a series of disjointed images and sounds. The voices he heard the most belonged to his new found parents and seemed to be focused on how he was doing. As he drifted in and out of conciseness he heard a new voice more and more who sounded more frightened each time he heard him.

Finally he was able to open his eyes and look around. The room he was in was lavishly decorated and seemed designed for comfort and peace. The room much like what he could remember of the rest of the house was in a warm green and cream mostly with some silver accents here and there. There were three doors, one of which was open showing a bathroom. He guessed that one lead to the hallway and the other he had no clue where it led to. There were also window's everywhere it seemed and two open French balcony doors by the bed.

As he was looking around from the comfortable four poster queen sized bed he didn't notice the three people that had just entered the room through one of the closed doors. Tom, Severus, and the healer just watched as Hadrian took in his surroundings, Tom and Severus with indulgent smiles and the healer with a sense of relief that he would _not_ be tortured to death and just being the first to fall to the wrath of the Dark Lord and his consort.

When Hadrian finally noticed his guests he jumped slightly in surprise letting out an undignified squeak.

"How long have you been standing there?" he questioned, still feeling a bone deep exhaustion as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"Not long," Severus told him still with the indulgent smile directed to Hadrian, still in disbelief that his baby was here with him and awake (for now at least). "We've been waiting for you to wake up to see how you are doing." Tom told him softly, still slightly worried over the fact that Hadrian was having to fight to keep his eyes open, but was glad that his son _had_ awoken. The healer went over and examined the exhausted boy under the watchful gaze of his very dangerous parents and the gaze of the powerful child himself. The healer was a hidden Death Eater who had sworn on his life, magic, and blood to keep the secret of his patient's identity.

"My Lords, the boy needs more rest, but this time he will actually be able to rest and recover instead of just fighting off the fever as he has been doing for the last few weeks."

"Weeks? Have I really been out for that long? How many weeks?" Hadrian started to ask in a panic.

"Hush," soothed Severus, "all your questions will be answered in time. Right now you need to rest and recover from your ordeal. You're safe here at home Hadrian."

Hadrian could feel himself losing the fight to stay awake and mumbled and "okay" as he once more surrendered to the realm of dreams.

AN: I have to admit I find the idea of a childish, sleepy Hadrian cute. Any way this was very much a fluff chapter, but it was still needed. And the healer won't need a name unless I bring him back, I admit part of that is I have no clue what to name him. Any ideas? Until next time my beautiful readers!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I want to say Thank You to everyone who reviewed over the last 10 days. I have to admit that the reviews have given me some ideas for how to bring about the prank attacks which will be coming up in two or three chapters if all goes well. Also because Voldemort is back Hogwarts won't start on the 1st of September, but rather halfway through it. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8: Some family time and a plotting minion

As Hadrian was recovering, he had been placed on strict bed rest for at least a week, he had gone ahead and owl ordered all his school books and other supplies. His Hogwarts letter had arrived while he was battling the high fever, and was addressed to Mr. H Riddle, which had led to a small panic attack that Dumbledore would come barging into his new home. After be reassured by his parents that this could never happen because the house and land was unplotable except to the goblins who hated Dumbledore anyway.

Every day at least one of his parents sat by his bedside during the day to keep him company and for them to get to know each other better without all the spells interference getting in the way. Today it was his mother Severus. "Mum?" Hadrian started to ask only to fall silent unsure if what he wanted to know would be considered too privet to tell him, or if it was even a taboo subject in the Wizarding world. "What is it Rain?" asked Severus in concern, worried something might be wrong with his precious baby, his little miracle. "Are you hurting? Do you need something?" "No I just had a question, but I'm not sure how to ask it or if it would even be appropriate to ask." Hadrian admitted looking down at his blanket covered lap in shame and embarrassment.

"Ask any question you want or need to son" Severus gently told him seeing right away that his son needed the assurance. "Well if you and Papa are both male, then how was I born as biologically being both yours and Papa's son?" Hadrian asked with a bright red blush covering his face and going down his neck. Severus chuckled and replied "It's ok Hadrian; you see I'm a hermaphrodite so you my son were born naturally to your father and I because of this."

As mother and son were getting to know each other Tom (in his Lord Voldemort guise) was in a meeting with his Inner Circle informing them that his son and Heir had been found alive and well.

"My Lord are you sure this is really your son and not just some child that has found a way to imitate having real power?" asked a slightly worried Lucius Malfoy. After all it was his intent to have his son named as the heir of Slytherin, or named as the Slytherin Consort. If The Dark Lord already had an heir, then Draco could never rise above Inner Circle and the Malfoy name would never be the greatest.

"Do you think me so easily fooled Lucius?" hissed out Tom his eyes flashing a brilliant, bloody red. "Or do you think that I wouldn't know about the fact that you thought you could push your son onto me as either my own heir as well as yours, or make that sniveling, whiny little brat my Consort? Know this my Death Eaters if my son or Consort comes to harm either because of you doing something to them, or not doing something when they need you to will result in your punishment. Is that clear?" "Yes My Lord" responded the terrified Death Eaters.

Lucius however was still shocked, but as his shock gave way anger took it's place that he was being denied what he believed he deserved. "My Lord, when may we meet them so that we can be sure to protect them properly?" asked the Lord Lestrange. "When my son has recovered enough to handle meeting everyone, Dumbledore place a great many spells on him when he was stolen at only 3 days old, he is now 14 years. Due to the very nature of the spells my son is recovering after having most of his magical core drained."

After this announcement was made gasps of shock and horror rang out from his elite. To do that much damage to a minor's magical core could have made The Dark Prince into a squib! There was a reason that minimal magic was ever done to or on a child after all.

Best of health and a speedy recovery to The Dark Prince was then whispered by all present to The Dark Lord. All the while Lucius was scheming away on how to make Draco more favorable to The Dark Lord than this so called 'Dark Prince'.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me. I've been down sick for the last week of February, and have been studying like crazy since for some tests this week. There is also a paper due as well this upcoming week. It almost makes me wish for high school again.

Chapter 9: The order of the Flaming Chickens

While Tom was having his meeting informing the Death Eaters of his son's existence Dumbledore and the Order of the flaming Chickens … I mean Order of the Phoenix were having a meeting of their own "That boy must be brought back to us!" screamed one enraged Molly Weasley. After the attempted 'home bringing' of one Harry James Potter she, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione had attempted to go into their vaults only to learn that they had been shut down! Upon making the necessary inquires as to how that was possible it was revealed that Harry had shut them down. All the parties involved had been insured by Dumbledore that the Potter brat would never find out that their vaults had been filled from the Potter family vault.

Upon returning to headquarters they had demanded answers from Dumbledore as to how this had happened. Upon seeing his confusion things had, simply put, escalated beyond the usual screaming match.

The fighting and screaming parties had forgotten about one thing thought, or rather a person, one Remus Lupin who was standing outside the door of the Headmasters office. As he listened to the plans that were being made to control his cub the Marauder portion of his mind came to life. The simple fact that Remus was a Marauder was often forgotten by people to their own peril. After all there was a reason that he had been caught the least out of the group of trouble makers.

As Remus cast a specialty crafted listening/recording spell that was designed to ensure that the targets never knew that they were being recorded. What he heard and read shocked him to the bone. They were talking about using a combination of spells and potions that would make it so that his cub couldn't so much as breath without the approval of the casters. All of this was more than enough to get Mooney stirred up and ready to bring down those who would harm his cub in any manner. Taking a moment to quiet Mooney, Remus then knocked on the Headmaster's door. Upon gaining approval to enter the office he said "You wanted to see me Headmaster?"

After doing a quick scan of his surface thoughts and finding nothing but confusion as to the summons and an eagerness to be of use Dumbledore internally smirked at his genius at allowing Remus to come to his wonderful school for it resulted in (as he thought, anyway) a loyal minion that was too in awe of The Greatness that is Dumbledore, to truly think for himself. "Yes, Remus I did. You see Harry had become convinced somehow that he is safe if he is on his own. I beg you to help us find him and return to those that love and care for him." "Of course Headmaster, anything to help Harry."

Remus walked out of the office and headed down to Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks. Once at the pub he used the floo to head to the Leaky Cauldron where he proceeded to Gringotts. Upon entering the bank he walked up to an empty teller and waited to be acknowledged. After finishing whatever he was doing the goblin growled out "What do you want?" With a glare Remus calmly stated "I am here to see Ironhide with a warning for one of your major clients about a threat against him."

Upon hearing that a major account holder was in trouble the goblin summoned another and instructed him to take the werewolf directly to Ironhide. Once arriving to the office Remus asked Ironhide for a privet audience as the information he had was sensitive, not to mention about a major vault holder who was also a minor and had already been stolen from.

Once alone Remus requested the use of privacy spells. No sooner did Ironhide have the privacy wards activated then Remus pulled out the recording he had made. "I was hoping that you could pass the warning on to Harry and tell him that it is just too unsafe for him to return to Hogwarts next year, or any year with Dumbledore acting as Headmaster." "We will pass on the message. Now then are you ready to claim your vault?"

After accepting his new vault and the property Remus left toward the Leaky and flooed to his new home.

As he left Diagon Ally he failed to notice that a certain young blond sneered in disgust.

Draco Malfoy watched as the werewolf and former DADA Professor left the bank and ally behind. 'This place has certainly lowered its standers' the young self-entitled little twat thought to himself. After going in and withdrawing a few *cough100cough* gallons he went on a small spending spree. After all he was to be either the heir to The Dark Lord or his consort and as such needed to look the part.

As it began to get dark Draco headed home, his thoughts on his soon to be status as the Slytherin Heir or Consort. He arrived in time for dinner, which he noticed was a rather tense affair. He sat down as he tried to puzzle out why this was.

"Draco, come to my office after dinner there is something you need to know." Lucius told is son.

Looking up in confusion Draco responded with a "Of course Father."

Once dinner was over Draco headed up to his father's office and knocked on the door. Upon being admitted he was told to grab a seat as what he was to learn would be both shocking and a bit of a tale.

Growing increasingly concerned Draco sat down on one of the leather chairs in the room. After a bit of pacing Lucius told Draco that The Dark Lord claimed to already have a Consort and Heir. He then proceeded to tell Draco the few details that he knew the Malfoy men sat in a shocked (Draco) and stony (Lucius) silence.

Eventually Draco spoke up and said "Well Father I'm not sure what you want me to do with this information. To act against them would be seen by our lord as an act against him, but they don't deserve their positions either." "Your right Draco, we will just have so show our lord that you deserve to be by his side and no other should have that privilege."

As the Father and Son continued to plot and plan into the night, they were unaware of a snake scaled house elf that did not belong to the Malfoy family silently listening in at the doorway.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You have given me some great ideas and have also brought up some very good questions. I have to admit at times I've forgotten what was written previously while I was down sick and one of my reviewers brought up something that I had forgotten. Lunaz I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction.

Chapter 10: Story time

Once Hadrian was able to stay awake for more than a few questions to his parents he recalled that the Dursley's were supposed to pick him up the day of the will reading over a week ago. As soon as he remembered this he flew into a panic about contacting them to let them know he was safe and not kidnapped by Dumbles or his Order. Tom and Severus walked into his room just in time to see him trying to get out of bed on his own, despite being told by them and the healer that he was to remain in bed until told he could be up and about.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" Tom asked his son while Severus watched with a raised eyebrow. Hadrian let out a startled squeak as he turned and fell back onto his bed. "I was going to try and find a quill, some ink, and parchment to let the Dursley's know that I'm ok. I was also going to apologize for not meeting them like we had agreed after the will reading."

After hearing his explanation both Tom and Severus calmed down and looked toward their son with fondness in their eyes. "We already sent them a letter to inform them about the truth and that you will live with us from now on." Tom calmly told his distressed son. "How did you know to send them a letter?" "You talked in your sleep while you were recovering." Severus explained as he made his way over to his son. Tom soon joined his Consort and son with Hadrian tucked into bed once more in between his parents.

"Will I be going back to Hogwarts?" Hadrian asked his parents looking back and forth between them as he poised his question.

"Not before Yule break. You will need that time to rest and recover." Tom calmly informed his child.

Not liking the decision, but well aware that he would only lose in an argument he grumbled but accepted his fate.

"Can I resort when I do go back, or do I have to stay in Gryffindor?"

"You can resort as soon as you get back." reassured Severus.

"Hey mum, dad…" "Yes Hadrian?" "How did you two get together in the first place?"

"Well it was like this…"

'_FLASHBACK BEGINS'_

_Severus was on his way to bring his Lord the new potion that he had requested. The purpose of it was to weed out any spies that Dumbledore may have managed to get into one of the circles of The Dark Lord's followers._

"_My Lord here is the potion you requested." "Excellent work Severus. You have never failed me."_

"_Thank you my Lord, this is high praise indeed and I am pleased to have been of use to you and your plans."_

_Chuckling the Dark Lord turned to look at his Potions Master. He had never told anyone but to him Severus was the most beautiful person. Sadly both would have to marry someone else because men could not bear children._

_Severus glanced up at his Lord through his eyelashes thinking 'He's so perfect, how I wish that he would notice me like that. Merlin Severus get a grip, no one would be interested in a freak of nature like you in that way so just do your job.'_

_Catching the end of Severus's thoughts as it drifted through his mind Voldemort frowned and decided to find out what brought on the self-loathing he could detect in the thought process._

"_Everyone but Severus leave. NOW!" he commanded. Once he was assured that they were alone he turned to Severus and told him to sit down while conjuring a chair for him to sit in. Once Severus was seated he asked him point blank "Severus what has you considering yourself a freak and in such loathing as well?" "I would rather not say my Lord." was Severus's reply._

_Eventually Voldemort wore him down and he confessed to being a hermaphrodite and having a crush on The Dark Lord. Thrilled by this discovery Voldemort confessed that he felt attracted to Severus as well but had believed that he wouldn't be interested. Also because he was a hermaphrodite he could bear heirs for Voldemort if he became his Consort._

'_FLASHBACK ENDS' _

"Not long after that I asked your mother if I could court him and he accepted. About a year later we were bonded in a small privet ceremony, when we were blessed with you about two years later." Tom told his child with a smile on his face as he thought back to one of the best days of his life.

Hadrian had fought to keep his eyes open toward the end of the story and even now was losing the battle. The combination of a story as well as being warm and safe was taking its toll on the still recovering teenager. "Sleep Hadrian, we'll still be here when you wake." Severus soothed to his son who finally gave in to his body's demands for sleep. Just before sleep fully claimed him Hadrian felt his parents each press a kiss to his forehead and whisper "Goodnight Hadrian."


End file.
